A daring decision that could destroy your future
by ShiningStarGirl01
Summary: Assuming that as The Clone Wars lingered on Padmé and Anakin drifted apart. Anakin was constantly gone spending twice the amount of time with other people then he does with her. On a mission Anakin ends up trapped and must make a choice between saving his distant wife and the goal of the mission or his very close padawan and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV

My eyes slowly open and I squint as I try to adjust to the blinding sunlight that has filled my dorm. I groan and stretch my limbs out as I start to sit up. By the amount of sunlight that fills my dorm I'm guessing I slept in I think. Again I say to myself sighing. All of a sudden a realization hits me and I quickly get up. I remembered that I have training with Anakin this afternoon and I don't want to be late. I check my holopad for the time I gasp when I realize how late it really is. I can't be late again I yell to myself mentally. I quickly get my training clothes and boots on and run out the room towards the training center and I can only pray that Anakin isn't watching the time I don't want to disappoint him.

Anakin's POV

I sigh as I check the time, she is late again. I often try not to say it but I feel as if she's slacking lately. We haven't been assigned to a mission in a while which just adds on to how I gave her a large break after our last one. I know I should talk to her about it but I really don't want to hurt her feelings in any way. I can't stand her being sad or mad at me. She always seems to come through. As if on cue I see her running in out of breath.

"Realized you're late I see?" I say sarcastically to her as she stops running and she walks toward me.

"It may have crossed my mind." she says still panting but she smiles up at me.

"Try to be on time more often." I say "it doesn't look good." I add. "Trust me I know." she says.

"I'll try harder I promise." She says and smiles again and I do too.

Ahsoka's POV

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe some saber combat training." Anakin says.

"Sounds good I..." I start to say but then I'm abruptly cut off by the sound of Anakin's comn link beeping. He sighs and presses the button

"Skywalker here."

"We need you and your apprentice in the council chambers as soon as possible." Mace Windu says.

"What's the problem?" Anakin responds.

"We believe that senator Amidala has been captured during an undercover mission." he tells us. I notice Anakin's eyes widen in shock. I know that they are both very close friends so he is probably worried.

"We'll be there right away." he says. "Well snips it looks like training is going to have to wait." I nod and quickly follow him down the hall towards the chambers. We finally reach the chambers where the Jedi council is supposedly waiting. We walk in and stand in front of the masters and respectfully bow. So what exactly happened?" says Anakin in a worried voice.

"We sent her undercover to a sepratist political meeting. We warned her there would probably be danger but she insisted on going." Mace Windu tells us.

"Yeah that sounds like her alright." Anakin says.

"We are sending you, your padawan, and a squadron of clones to where we last made contact with her. You will only go there to release the senator and bring her back you are not there to stir up unneeded conflict or violence. Your main objective is to get the senator to safety, understood?" Mace says to Anakin.

"Yes master." Anakin says with a tint of annoyance in his voice probably from hearing that lecture. We turn and leave towards the hanger to go on yet another mission.

"Here we go I say to myself as the ship jumps into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's POV

She really had to get herself captured again. I say to myself. How many times have I told her that it is not safe and to dangerous to go on undercover missions but she never really listens. I come back to reality when a clone notifies me that we are approaching Padmé's last known location. I nod to him and head to the bridge where we will plan out the mission. I quickly explain how we will enter and be swift on sweeping the complex and once locating the senator we will free her and make a quick exit drawing as little attention to ourselves as possible. "Does everyone understand?" I ask. And I get sounds of agreement. "Good, everyone get to your stations we will be there soon." Everyone nods and leaves. I follow Ahsoka, Rex, and a group of men from my squadron to a gunship which we board heading towards the ground. "Ready snips?" I ask Ahsoka.

"Yeah." She responds nodding. I look back to the blast doors as they open and we exit heading towards the back of the building. The clones managed to get the door open quietly where we then made our way down a windy hallway. Suddenly I noticed that the hallway split off in two directions. I didn't really like splitting up but in this case we had to.

"Okay we have to split up Ahsoka you take this half of the squad down the left hall." I say pointing to a group of clones near her. She looks at me annoyed probably because I told more clones to go with her then me but I really just want to make sure she stays safe.

"Fine. " she says. "Alright let's go men I say as we make our way down the right hall. I turn back one last time and smile at her and thankfully she smiles back I tell her good luck through our bond and see her smile more before she heads down her hall off on her own mission.

Ahsoka's POV

Although I forgive him I'm still annoyed. He always does stuff like this in a situation where he's asked he would normally say it's because I'm the padawan, in the less advanced one who needs more backup, but I know that he is just being protective. I would argue with him accept I truly can't since the last several times I went off on my own I was captured. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I forget to focus and I know now that's not good because all of a sudden I hear beeping. "Bombs!" I yell out and start to back away but it's to late. Everything happens so quickly I barley have any time to act. Thankfully the explosion comes far enough in front of me to not cause any serious damage but it does hit me hard causing sudden highs of pain and throws me back towards the clones. I immediately don't feel good my body is sending me sharp pains from both the explosion and falling.

"Droids! A clone who didn't get knocked over yells. I start to stand up to defend myself and help the clones fight, but when I do I feel a lot more pain as a blaster bolt hits my midsection. I scream in pain as I clutch the spot where it hit. Another one hits my knee causing my screams to increase as I fall to the floor gritting my teeth in pain. A group of clones drop their weapons to help me while the other ones struggle to fight off the droids. But to my complete worry they fall in a short amount of time and the group of us left are now surrounded. I look up and the droids suddenly stop shooting and a large alien like creature comes up behind them and looks around and then looks at me.

"A squad of clones and a Jedi, very good this will please Dooku and is yet another success to add to my many victories today." He says with pride. I glare at him though I'm in no position to fight I would rather try then become a prisoner again. I try to stand but immediately sit back down because of the pain. "Now let's not get into any unnecessary conflict." He says looking at me. He turns to the droids "Take them all and put them with the senator." He says. A droid grabs my wrist causing me to drop my lightsaber and I grit my teeth when the droid pulls me to my feet and literally drags me to the room followed by the other clones. Everything is starting to get blurry and I feel really dizzy.

"Master we need help... I need help." I say through our bond before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin's POV

This hallway seems to be never ending. A few twists and turns but nothing more. Finally we find a door I'm prepared to just cut through it but Rex stops me saying it would be to loud and could give away that we're here. Although I don't want to waist time I know we're supposed to be stealthy. My mind begins to drift off when all of a sudden I hear a large boom and some following commotion come from the other side of the complex. My eyes widen when I remember that approximately where Ahsoka and the other clones are.

"General what was that?" a clone asks me.

"I don't know..." I say.

"I think from the left hallway." Another says with worry clear in his voice.

"I think the other team needs immediate help." Rex says. His suspicions are confirmed when I hear Ahsoka's weak voice through our bond,

"Master we need help... I need help." She's in trouble… The two people I care about most both need help and its up to me to save them.

Ahsoka's POV

My eyes slowly open and I am immediately slapped with reality as the pain I'm feeling is some of the worst pain I've ever felt. I'm chained to a post in some kind of control room. Padmé is chained to the same post as me and the squad of clones are chained to the one next to us. Droids are all over a room if I could even get free there's no way we can escape. My leg continues to get worse as blood continues to spill out no matter what I try to do. Padmé wakes up and looks at me.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" "We were on a rescue mission as you can tell so far it's not all that successful." I say. She looks at me somewhat annoyed

"What do you mean so far?" She asks.

"Well Anakin is looking for us right now he and some clones haven't been captured yet... I think." I say.

"Alright, at least there's still some hope of escape." She says. Even though I don't show it but I feel some annoyance when I'm around the senator. Barris says that I'm just jealous because I don't like my master having any other attachments besides me but I refuse that to be the case. She seems friendly and all when she's around me but part of me feels like its because she doesn't want Anakin to hear about or see her treating me badly. When I told Barris she says that Padmé must be jealous as well because like me she doesn't want anyone to be really close to Anakin but herself. But right now was not the time to worry about her feelings about the senator after all the whole goal of this mission was to rescue her. Unfortunately now I had to be rescued as well… again. Speaking of which I hope that Anakin will hurry up and find us, I'm starting to feel dizzy again.

Anakin's POV

We eventually hit a spot where the walls are burt. "This is where the explosion we heard must have happened." I say. I look around horrified, at least half of the clones I sent with Ahsoka are lying dead to my horror I also find Ahsoka's lightsaber lying in a pool of blood I grab it and close my eyes trying to reach out to her again but I suddenly hear Rex,

"Sir are you alright."

"Yes we should keep going." I say. We make our way down the rest of the hall and eventually reach a door. With out hesitation I take out my lightsaber and start to cut through the door. I don't listen to the clones protest this time. This is no longer a stealth mission they know we're here. I eventually manege to cut the door open and I run in without hesitation. Inside there are a number of machines two large pillars. One pillar has the remaining clones I sent with Ahsoka chained to it and the other has Padmé who has never looked so tired and defeated and Ahsoka who has suffered multiple burns and other injuries. She looks up and sees me. At first she looks relieved but suddenly a look of horror fills her eyes. That's when I feel the cool metal of a gun barrel on the back of my head.

Ahsoka's POV

I try to continue my conversation with Padmé but the alien comes back in and orders us to be quite. I hang my head I hate being yelled at by anyone. All of a sudden I hear a lot of commotion at the door when I look up I see Anakin running in towards us he stops and looks at us I look at him with a slight feeling of relief until I remember the circumstances. The droids have stealthily surround them and a feeling of pure fear fills my body when I watch one put the barrel of it's gun to the back of Anakin's head.

Anakin's POV

"No! Stop!" Ahsoka yells fear clear in her voice. Suddenly a strange alien emerges from the crowd of droids.

"Don't worry little girl we can make this quick and avoid conflict if you all cooperate." He says. Ahsoka glares at him but nods. "Now General Skywalker, when I learned that you were one of the ones who came here I can't hide the fact that I personally feel honored. You are very well known and very highly talked about by the Sepratists, and for you to come to my facility is an absolute pleasure for me to host you here now." He says.

"My visit is hardly an honor." I say. "Taking a senator and now two Jedi captive is seen as a high crime within the Republic and I can say now that one way or another there will be consequences for your actions." I say.

"Oh I hardly think that necessary, I'm simply doing what needs to be done to serve the separatist's just as what you are doing now is to serve the Republic." He says.

"I don't have time for banter like this simply let them all go and I'll leave you alone." I say impatiently.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, Count Dooku will pay me well for the capture of a senator, a squad of clones, and two Jedi. This is unheard of for a separatist capture. I'm sure that the credits will cover me for life!" he says.

"Enough! Let us go!" I say.

"You know I get payed if your dead or alive so I would stop arguing if I were you." He says. My hands ball up into fists as I look back at Ahsoka and see her desperately clutching both of her wounds which are continuously loosing more blood.

"I don't have time for this! Let them go." I say sternly.

"You know for a price I am willing to negotiate." He says.

"Fine. What's your offer?" I say.

"For a price I'll let all of the clones free and one of the two ladies. But just to make sure you won't try anything, I'll kill the girl you don't choose. So the real question is which one will you save?" he says laughing to himself as two droids raise there guns, one to Ahsoka's head and one to Padmé's.

"I will not play your games you sepratist scum! Let them go!" I say.

"What do you want one or none? Now choose!" he says. I look at them completely helpless staring at me waiting for the answer that will determine their fate. The whole goal of this mission is to rescue Padmé. If I save Ahsoka instead of her then the council will be furious saying that my over-attachment to my padawan got in the way of accomplishing the mission. As much as I love Padmé and want to save her I can't bare to look at Ahsoka because I feel so bad for her. She herself knows the very first thoughts I had about the mission. At this point she has already accepted she is probably going to die. And all of a sudden it hits me that surprisingly putting the mission aside I would rather save Ahsoka. We've become so close over the past two years and if anything Padmé and I have drifted apart. But despite wanting to save Ahsoka I should follow orders and finish the mission. I look at her and seeing that knowing in her eyes as she sadly nods, she is still clutching her wounds and turns her head away from me to face them. Then I look at Padmé, she has the what are you doing look like she to knows that I should save her and is wondering why this choice is taking so long. At this point I don't really care I've made up my mind. "Well who will it be Jedi?" He says.

"I choose... the jedi." I say. A look of shock and confusion fills both their faces. The gun goes off before I realize what's happening and Padmé falls to the floor... dead. The droid releases Ahsoka and practically throws her at me causing Ahsoka to whimper in pain. I catch her and pick her up in my arms while they release the clones. Ahsoka turns and looks at Padmé but then quickly looks away and buries her face in my chest. She shouldn't have to have gone through this it is to much for her. The clones are being held at gun point,

"Now for my payment." He says I throw him the credits which he quickly catches and then gives the signal and the clones are released. I waste no time we quickly make our way to the ship, I know Ahsoka needs medical attention as soon as possible. We reach the ship and I quickly run to the medical bay. When I get there medical droids immediately start to work on her injuries while I treat her burns.

"So how is she?" I ask.

"Well despite her obvious injuries, she has some bruising along her spinal chord which should heal, but on the more important side of things she has lost a lot of blood and she is not likely to survive that long without getting a donation.

"I'll donate." I say. I am supposed to help my padawan and I just chose to save her life so I can't let her die now the droids get my donation and then go help Ahsoka. I sit down in the visitor seat and hold my head in my hands. "Come on Ahsoka please be ok." I think as I unknowingly drift into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's POV

Pain it's so indescribable how much pain I am feeling everywhere in my body. The last thing I want to do is open my eyes but I do. I gently lift my head to look around. I am in a republic med bay on a ship. I look to my right and I see Anakin sleeping in a chair beside me. All of a sudden the memories come flooding back the explosion, getting my injuries, and all the deaths including Padmés…because of me...I can't take it...it's all to much...I need to talk to Anakin. I reach over and tap him "Anakin." I say in a somewhat raspy voice. He opens his eyes and looks at me,

"Snips! Your awake!"

"Anakin I…I don't get...I...failed...deaths...me.." I sputter.

"Whoah Ahsoka! It's ok. Evreythings alright." He reaches over and wraps his arm around me but I push it away.

"No.. it's not." I say. I don't cry all that often but for some reason now the tears come "I…I.." I burry my head into Anakin's chest as he pulls me into a hug.

"Shh, It's alright." he says stroking my leku. Eventually I take some deep breaths and pull away and look into his eyes,

"Anakin, why me?" I ask. "Why did you save…me?"

"Ahsoka.. I..I can't loose you..I care about you to much…I couldn't let you go."

"But the mission.." I say.

"Since when have I been one to follow the councils orders?" He says jokingly. I would laugh if what had happened didn't happen.

"But they'll know now they'll get mad at you…all because of…me...you could be expelled..I ruined your life..." Tears continue to come and he wipes them away.

"I don't care. They wouldn't even care if you died Ahsoka...I do." He says smiling at me.

"Thank you master." I say.

"Now get some rest, we'll be back at Courasant soon." He says.

"Alright, you too master." I say before graciously drifting back to sleep.

Anakin's POV

Ahsoka falls back into sleep and I sigh. I have to report to the council about the mission but at this "Uh yeah by the way I kind of ruined the mission to save my padawan..." "We lost a lot of lives but we..." that's just it, there really isn't any good news to tell the council. I decide I'll contact Obi Wan instead, I need to talk to someone.

"Anakin, good to see you. Was your mission successful." I pause not knowing what to say. "Anakin? What happened?!"

"What! Uh why do you think something went wrong?!" "Anakin I didn't say something went wrong...what did you do?" I sigh, I have to tell him,

"I...I saved Ahsoka instead of Padmé."

"What? Anakin you failed your mission by getting the senator killed to save your padawan?!"

"She's not just my padawan master, she's my best friend...I love her and I couldn't bear to let her go." Obi Wan looks as if he is in deep thought.

"Have you told the council yet?" He asks.

"No I wanted to contact you first."

"This is all very troubling there is no way that the council is not going to find out what happened...you should contact them Anakin."

"We're almost at Courasaunt so maybe I can wait to tell them in person."

"Very well, I will see you soon." I turn off the hologram and head to the bridge to check on our progress. I am notified that Ahsoka should be in a wheelchair for the next week to recover from her leg injury. That will definitely not make things with the council any easier. We begin our land approach so I head to the medbay where I find Ahsoka still sleeping. I gently shake her.

"Ahsoka wake up it's time to go. Her eyes flutter open and she nods. The medical droids say that she should move her leg as little as possible so I lift her out of the bed and into her wheelchair. I push her out onto the ramp where the sunlight practically blinds me because I haven't seen it in so long. I roll Ahsoka into the temple and we she gets some stares which cause her body to cave in on itself making her look smaller. This is probably embarrassing for her having to be pushed in a wheelchair by her master. I take her to my dorm because it's on the first floor of the temple. I push her through the doorway and lift her into my bed. "Snips I'm going to go report to the council, you stay here and get some rest." She smiles and nods and I close the door and sigh as I head for the chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin's POV

"Master Skywalker we would like both you and your padawan to return for your mission report we would like all the details and since you were at one point separated we need both of you here." Mace tells me.

"I don't think Ahsoka is ready to tell what she knows she is still recovering from the mission in many ways…" I say.

"I'm afraid she will have to rest later we need both of your reports."

"Yes master." I say reluctantly and head back towards my dorm.

Ahsoka's POV

I attempt to grab the water Anakin left me but it seems like every little movement I make makes the pain feel worse. I'm about to use the force to grab it when all of a sudden the door to the dorm opens and Anakin surprisingly walks in. "Back so soon? So… what did they say?" It scares me that the look on his face is expressing extreme stress and worry.

"Um, well Ahoska they want us both there to give our report…" My stomach tightens with worry I'm not sure if I can do that...

"But the Council doesn't even know what state I'm in when they see me in this wheelchair they'll know that something really went wrong. And if your punished for what you did...I don't think I could stand being there with it all being my fault..."

"Snips stop blaming yourself. I never blamed you Ahsoka for anything. Let's just go and get it over with."

"Fine let's go." I say.

Anakin's POV

I can feel Ahsoka's uneasiness, stress, and worry as I roll her down the hall toward the chambers. "Ashoka I can sense you are stressed, don't worry everything will be fine." I say.

"Will you stop saying that, I know you are just trying to help but I know for a fact that things aren't going to work out as well as you are making it seem like they will." She says. I sigh because deep down I know she is right but I don't want her to feel bad about anything. Eventually we reach the chambers and Ahsoka looks at me. "Anakin whatever they tell you or whatever blame they put on you don't believe it. All of the failure was my fault." She says and I'm about to respond and tell her its not her fault but we are called into the chambers. You can immediately see the shock on a lot of the masters faces when they see Ahsoka. I see Ahsoka cave into herself again when she sees their reactions. I put my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her but it doesn't seem to help.

"Palawan Tano had some trouble on the mission you did hmm." Yoda says. I immediately feel a rush of anger for everyone in the room ever since we arrived all anyone has done is tried to put Ahsoka down or make her feel bad and I can't stand it.

"Y-y-yes master." she says I feel her shaking as she attempts to continue taking. "I tried my best master but parts of the mission did prove to difficult for my skills and I apologize for my failure."

"How did these injuries occur padawan Tano?'" Mace asks and I feel Ahsoka squeeze my hand and I squeeze back telling her its ok.

"W-w-we split up to look for the s-senator and I failed to keep focus my thoughts were drifting off to…other places so by the time I heard the bombs it was to late. After the bombs the droids attacked and I was unable to defend myself resulting in my other injuries ." She says bowing her head in shame.

"What happened after the attack padawan?" A master asks.

"Um..well the droids led by some allien general captured me and the remaining clones and they brought us and held us in a room down the hall…with the senator."

"And how did you manage to escape?' Mace asks.

"I was rescued...by master Skywalker…" She says some masters exchange glances but I don't care.

"Master Skywalker was the mission successful for you hm?" Yoda asks. Ashoka looks up at me and I keep my gaze locked on her and not the masters as I answer.

"Well…we were unable…to rescue the senator." I say.

"And how were you able to rescue your Palawan but not the senator Mace asks. Oh no here it goes

"Um..well..I got to the room and they had me at gunpoint and we were arguing because I was trying to get him to release everyone. Finally he said that for a price he would release the clones…and…one of the capture girls…" I try to continue but I am cut off.

"And you chose your padawan over the senator!?" Mace yells interrupting me.

"Y-y-yes master." I say my voice clearly shaking from being yelled at. Ashoka is still slouching and now she is refusing to look at anyone not even me but her hand remains tightly holding mine as if it is the last thing keeping her alive.

"So let me get this straight instead of accomplishing your mission you sacrificed it to save your weak worthless injured and wheelchair ridden padawan!?" Mace yells. Her grip tightens with every word that comes out of his mouth and the sadness and stress is radiating off her at high amounts. Thats it that was to much.

"Don't you dare say that! She is completely worth saving more then the senator! She is not just my padawan but she is my friend and I don't want anything happening to her!" I yell.

"Silence Skywalker! It is clear that you have become to emotionally tied to your padawan to do what needs to be done but not only that but you failed a mission and got a galactic senator killed to save your padawan. There will be consequences for your actions." Mace says. I am about to respond when I'm interrupted by Ahsoka,

"Masters it is clear to you all and me that I was the cause for the failure of the mission if I hadn't been captured we would not be in this situation. If you are going to punish anyone...punish me."

"No! You better not punish her! This mission was my responsibility and I failed." I say stepping in front of Ahsoka.

"Indeed, however we must discus the outcome and we would like you to leave the room but we wish to further discuss things with padawan Tano." Mace says. I look back to Ahsoka who has a look of fear on her face. She was already worried about going and now to face these monsters who don't have any respect for her at all worries me. "Now Skywalker." I nod instead of bow as I angrily leave the room squeezing Ahsoka's hand before I go.

Ahsoka's POV

"Padawan Tano has your master had any other attachment issues that have gotten in the way of missions or other things?" a master asks.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I glare at them all.

"Padawan he just asked you a question answer him." Mace says sternly.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing..."

"Padawan Tano it doesn't matter what you feel we are asking you a question to solve a problem. So unless you too want punishment for yourself and more for your master!"

"S-s-sorry forgive me...um he does tend to care a lot about people...and there have been times where he has...put friends before the mission." I answer feeling terrible for talking about Anakin behind his back.

"I see thank you for being honest." Mace

"Padawan Tano do you believe it is ok that your master defied the council?" Another master asks. I hesitate, I did think that whenever Anakin chose to save me over completing the mission it wasn't the best choice but he is my friend...what do I say...

"He...I...yes master..." I say staring at the floor sad about my choice to tell them.

"Very good now Master Kenobi will you take Padawan Tano out of the room we need to discuss." Master Windu says.

"Yes master Obi Wan says as he walks over and pushes me out of the room. I see Anakin waiting outside the room and I feel terrible. Obi Wan finishes pushing me out and then walks back into the chambers. "So how did it go?" Anakin asks.

"Um fine I guess." I say trying to avoid looking at him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks. I can't tell him.

"Um nothing why are you asking?"

"Ahsoka I can tell you're upset. Please tell me? Did the council say something bad to you again because if so I will go talk to them."

"I'm fine." I insist trying to look happy.

"No your not Ahsoka please just tell me I..." I can't stand it anymore,

"I...I can't tell you! You'll hate me! You'll never want to be my friend ever again!" I say throwing my head in my hands to avoid his reaction but surprisingly he doesn't yell back.

"Ahsoka, it's alright whatever you say I won't get mad I promise and I'll still be your friend." I hesitate not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry Anakin." I say quietly but loud enough where he hears it.

"Wait sorry about what? If this is about the mission I already told you none of it..."

"I talked about you behind your back." I blurt out.

"What?" He asks confused. I can't believe I said it.

"I...I...the council they were asking me questions about you...and I told them some things I regret and I'm sorry." I say. I look up slowly to see how he reacts but he just stares at me. Suddenly the door opens and Obi Wan steps out gesturing for us to come in. Anakin slowly nods and pushes me in but now I avoid his gaze because his silent reaction is as bad as any at all.

"Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano this ordeal has shed light to some pretty serious problems for both of you, especially you Skywalker." I lower my head and look at my hands I don't want to be here if he gets in trouble it's definitely my fault now. "However the Jedi council believes that both of you are very skilled and highly strong with the force so we will not be expelled." I sigh to myself even though I know there's more. "However based on what happened on the mission and our questioning of padawan Tamo we have been led to the conclusion that the two of you will be split up." Wow after Anakin chose to save me because he didn't want to loose me now it's lead to us being split up where I may never see him again.

"Padawan Tano you will be reassigned to a new master and you yourself must avoid problems like this." Mace says.

"Yes master." I say sadly.

"As for you Skywalker, you will take a week away from the battle field for counseling. You will also be suspended from having a padawan until we have firm conformation that you are ready."

"Yes master." Anakin says angrily.

"That is all, you may now go get some rest and further preparations will be made in the morning." We bow and I prepare to be pushed out but Anakin just leaves and I feel like I'm going to cry because it means that he really is made at me. Luckily Obi Wan pushes me out.

"Are you alright? Did something happen with Anakin?" he asks."

"Anakin found out that I talked about him to the council and I don't think he's taking it well." I say.

"Oh I see. Well if there's anything I can do to help let me know."

"Actually there is." I say.


End file.
